


4am

by rudbeckia



Series: candyfloss marshmallow fluff [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: Hux is creeping through the accommodation deck at 4am. There’s something he desperately needs from Mitaka.(Prompt fic)





	4am

The corridor is dark and silent. At least, it is as dark and silent as a star destroyer can get when every area is bathed in the soft, green-amber glow from winking indicator lights that make even the most robust trooper look sickly and the whole infrastructure vibrates at the same low frequency as the electrical supply. The inhabitants learn to tune it out like the incessant drone of moonflies on Tattooine or the chirp of chakchaks on Arkanis. He’s creeping through one of the aurek shift accommodation decks at the back end of grek shift, so everyone should be asleep. He should be asleep too, but restless thoughts won’t allow it. Aurek shift’s not for another four hours. 

He hopes he has the correct door. 

The code he’s memorised works and he slips inside the cramped quarters. It takes him back to his days as a lieutenant, sharing a room with two other young officers until he had them dealt with: one for insulting his parentage and the other for snoring. 

He’d slept better after that. No other officer would bunk with him.

He hears the soft sounds of breathing. Mitaka has mentioned a bunk mate, but bridge comms gossip—which he monitors diligently—has told him that the youthful-looking petty officer who should be in the second bunk often chooses to sleep elsewhere and tonight is some other officer’s lucky night. His eyes make out one blanket-swaddled bulge and relief floods him.

Mitaka is warm. Hux undresses quickly and slips into bed behind him, waking him with the cold of poor circulation in fingers and toes. Mitaka startles awake and twists to see his companion.  
“Kriff! For one horrible moment I thought Thanisson got the wrong bunk again.” Mitaka shifts to make more room, murmuring in Hux’s ear, “Hmm, you need anything in particular?”  
Hux nestles closer. “Just this,” he says quietly. “I can’t sleep.”  
“You come to my room and wake me up at 4am, to cuddle?" Mitaka is amused and concerned all at once. “What if Thanisson comes back and you’re still here?”  
“Well then.” Hux says, yawning. “I’ll have to kill him.”


End file.
